


Umi and Kotori's first kiss

by Hiei_Curry



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Minor Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiei_Curry/pseuds/Hiei_Curry
Summary: Kotori has feelings for Umi but she needs help so she goes to Nozomi who comes up with a plan to help the little bird.Will Nozomi's plan work?Will Umi make it through a kiss without fainting?Will Kotori get her girl?
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Umi and Kotori's first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So what inspired this fanfic was this picture
> 
> https://dynasty-scans.com/images/2139
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, this is my first Love Live fanfic.

Kotori was walking into class when she saw Umi talking to a girl in the hall way, Kotori couldn’t hear the words being said but the actions spoke volumes to her.

The girl bowed down and handed out a letter to Umi, Kotori felt her heart beat pick up turning into a jack hammer.

The ashen girl hid around the corner grabbing her chest, peeking around the corner again she saw Umi say something to the girl before she bowed a left, Kotori saw her wipe her eyes as she left.

Kotori sighed and let out a breath _‘That’s a relief.’_ she thought to herself, she felt bad for the girl to have her heart broken but she was also happy that Umi had reject her. This had been happening a lot since she and the others had made the love song.

 _‘Maybe I should see Nozomi about this.’_ Kotori thought to herself, the fortune teller was more knowledgeable on stuff like this. As she looked back at her friend, she resolved that she would do just that.

**(Time skip)**

Kotori was just packing up and leaving the school when she bumped in to Nozomi on the way.

“Oh, hi Nozomi, is everything ok?”

“Yes, it's fine I just forgot my Tarot cards.” spoke the fortune-teller “Are you on the way home?”

Kotori nodded “Do you mind if I walk with you?” the second year asked.

“Not at all.” spoke the fortune-teller. As they walked to the gates Kotori decided to ask her question to the third year “Nozomi can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Well you see…” Kotori started, explaining the incident with the girl and Umi before and how it affected her.

Once she was finished Nozomi smiled “Ah, to be young and in love.”

“It’s true.” Kotori moaned looking down.

“You have a crush on your little archer, took your time to admit it, it was kind of obvious given the face you had at the idea she had a romantic experience without you knowing, in fact you looked almost heartbroken at the idea.”

“I did?”

Nozomi nodded “So are you going to tell her?”

“Well you see I…”

Nozomi sighed “Scared of rejection?”

Kotori nodded, making Nozomi pause for a second, she pulled out a card, before she spoke again “I have a plan, want to try it.”

“Is it bad?”

“No, just might get a bit shameless for Umi’s liking.” Nozomi giggled “Unless of course you want to have someone else take her.”

“No!” Kotori shirked.

“Well then here’s what you have to do, the rest you leave to me and the cards.” Nozomi smiled.

The next day Kotori was walking into class she caught Umi waiting for her.

“Morning Kotori, Honoka isn’t coming in today she’s ill apparently.” Umi sighed.

“I hope she’s ok.”

“More than likely she over slept again.” Umi sighed “Looks like we’ll have to do the council work alone today.”

Kotori smiled as the pair headed to class if the two were alone in the council office, she could put her plan into action. The day passed pretty normally, though with Umi moaning that she had to pick up all of Honoka’s homework on top of her own.

After this was done the pair, we’re in the student council room Umi sat at the desk filling in the paper work and Umi setting aside the stuff that could be left for Honoka to do when she came back.

Just as they were finished Kotori moved the plan into action.

“Umi.” She called to her blue haired friend.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever thought about kissing someone?”

Umi’s face blushed redder than Maki’s hair “W…wh…why are you asking about something so shameless?”

“Because I’m interested.” Kotori smiled.

“You watch to much of those romance films.” Umi replied, trying to get back to the paper work.

Kotori walked up a next to her friend “They’re not that bad Umi.”

“If you say so.”

“Maybe we should try it.”

“What, you can’t be serious.” Umi shouted jumping out her chair “Why would you suggest such a thing?”

“Because I want to know what it’s like.” Kotori smiled at Umi making the bluenette blush harder.

Umi looked away “Shouldn’t you do this with someone special to you.”

“But you are special to me Umi, am I not to you?”

“No, of course you are it’s just…”

“Umi…” Kotori spoke softly, making Umi look at her which the archer regretted as she saw Kotori composing herself.

“…Onegai”

The effect was immediate Umi bowed her head groaning, Kotori smiled she felt a little bad but was happy it worked.

“Fine, your unfair but you really want to, I’ll do it.” Umi spoke as she tensed up and screwed her eyes tightly shut.

Kotori smiled at her friends face before she walked up to her, Kotori took Umi’s hands in her own before speaking.

“Umi.”

The bluenette opened her eyes a crack to see Kotori’s smiling face.

“You need to relax or it won’t be as nice.”

Umi let out a deep breath she’d been holding, her shoulders dropped “Sorry it’s just this is…mmhhpp…”

Umi’s words were stopped by Kotori’s soft sweet lips, Umi’s eyes shot wide for a second, till Kotori pulled her in to an embrace and she started to go along with it, soon she found she didn’t mind it as much as she thought she would.

As Kotori kept the kiss going, she found herself wrapping her arms Kotori pulling her friend closer as she got lost in how soft and addictive Kotori’s lips were.

All too soon Kotori pulled away, Umi followed a little those lips her own wanting more of them, till she opened her eyes, her heart was beating like crazy.

“There how was that?”

“Not bad, good even, you have quite nice lips.” Umi whispered, feeling embarrassed at each word, she thought she would explode from all these senses overload.

“Would you like another?” Kotori whispered as she came closer again.

Umi nodded embarrassed, but her lips tingled with excitement at the idea of more time kissing her ashen friends’ lips.

The second kiss felt just as electric as the first if not more so. Umi thought a dragon had teleported into her chest as it burnt hotter than a bonfire and her whole body tingled. Her world shrank and shrank till all that existed was Kotori and she could stay like this forever.

All to soon for Umi’s liking Kotori broke the kiss again, leaving the archer’s chest heaving.

“Seems its time to leave see you tomorrow.” Kotori smiled as she left, leaving Umi to slump into her chair, she brought a finger to her still tingling lips.

 _‘What is this?’_ she thought to herself as she tried to settle herself and calm her heart.

Outside the door Kotori was trying to do the same, she had kept up a calm face till she had got out the door, she clutched her chest, she thought her heart was about the beat it’s way out her chest.

“I take it you kissed her then?” Kotori turned to see Nozomi.

The fortune teller smiled “Good, now just leave the rest to me, off you go.”

Kotori nodded and went home remembering the plan she had to wait till tomorrow for Nozomi’s plan to fail or work out she prayed for the latter.

**(Next day)**

Umi tried to keep her distance as much as she could from Kotori, it wasn’t that she was angry, it’s just whenever she saw Kotori or thought of her the feeling of that kiss came flooding to her mind and she’d start blushing and her mind would go into melt down, Rin and Hanayo had already asked if she was ill or something which she had to deny.

As she made her way to archery practice, she bumped into Nozomi who seemed to waiting for her “Nozomi is something up?”

“I feel that should be my question.”

“How do you mean?”

“Did something happen between you and Kotori you seem to be keeping your distance from her.”

Umi immediately denied it all “No, not at all, nothing happened!”

Nozomi gave an evil smile “I’m not sure I believe you; you wouldn’t need some encouragement, would you?” Nozomi spoke moving her hands in front of her.

Umi immediately covered herself “Don’t you dare, I’ve had enough shameless acts this week.”

“Ah, ha, so something did happen!”

Umi sighed realising nothing was going to get past her shameless friend “Fine, something did.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it, see if I can lend a hand, or two.”

“Only as long as to keep them to yourself.”

Nozomi put her hands behind her back “Their, now spill.”

Umi went over the kiss and the feelings she had around it and the fact she’d been up all-night thinking about it and unable to get it out her mind.

“Ooh my, you’re so shameless Umi.”

“Will you quit joking; this is serious.” Umi shouted as she hugged herself “It’s like I can’t be near her without that dragon raising its head again, when I am near her, I just want to…”

“Repeat it.” Nozomi finished, to which Umi nodded.

“Maybe you should tell me how you feel about her.”

“That’s the thing I don’t know anymore, it’s like my whole view of her has taken on a new direction.”

“Such as?”

“Well, I always thought she was pretty to look at, but now it’s like I’m looking at an angel.”

“What about the idea of holding her, or spending time alone with her.”

Umi thought for a moment “It makes me smile, but melts my heart, I never want that to end, urgh, Nozomi what is this?”

The fortune teller smiled “Seems like you’re in love with her.”

Umi felt her heart explode at this, it was like the dragon inside her and broken free and was never going to chained again “I can’t…”

“Can’t you, you said yourself you want to kiss her more, that’s what people who love each other do.”

Umi was conflicted, she didn't disbelieve her friend but she also didn’t want to ruin the friendship she had with her best friend.

“What if she doesn’t feel the same, that would ruin our friendship.”

“I think if she kissed you first doesn’t tell you something.” Nozomi replied as she turned away “If you want to get what you want, you have to be bold sometimes you know, just something to think about.”

Archery wasn’t much of an interest for Umi, her mind kept wondering to Kotori and Nozomi’s words. Then one of the other girls in the club came up to her saying one of the groups needed to see her right away.

Leaving the archery range she saw no one till she looked down the side between the range and another part of the school, their standing looking nervous but trying to look calm and happy was Kotori.

“Erm, hey Umi.”

“Hey Kotori.” Umi spoke as she walked up to her friend, she could see the girl was trying not to cry, the sight made Umi’s heart break ‘Did I do this?’

“What’s wrong Kotori?”

Kotori looked at Umi for a second, her bottom lip trembling before she dived at Umi hugging her tightly “I’m sorry!” she wailed.

“Huh, Kotori!” Umi asked her ashen friend, the girl remained silent, then Umi felt her shoulder where Kotori was resting her head becoming steadily damp.

“Kotori, why are you crying?” Umi whispered in her friends’ ear.

“Because you hate me, I don’t want you to hate me!” Kotori mumbled into Umi’s shoulder.

“Hey, I don’t hate you why you think that?”

Kotori pecked her amber eye out to look at Umi as she explained “You’ve been avoiding me, your mad at me.” Once Kotori had finished, she buried her face again.

Umi sighed and she patted her friends head “I just I needed some time to figure something out, I could never hate you.”

“Promise?” came Kotori’s muffled voice.

Umi thought back on Nozomi’s words _‘If you want to get what you want, you have to be bold sometimes.’_ A mad thought crossed Umi’s mind.

“I promise, Kotori, can you look at me please.”

Kotori shyly and nervously looked at her friend, Umi pushed them both to the wall of the archery building, Umi looked deep into those cute amber eyes.

“Umi…?” Kotori asked as Umi leaned in and kissed her. Kotori’s eyes shot out wide, she couldn’t believe Umi was doing this, she was convinced that Umi hated her from the kiss and that Nozomi’s plan had backfired, now she was having Umi kiss her, her mind was going into overdrive.

When Umi broke off the kiss, Kotori looked at her friend still in shock.

“I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same, but I love you Kotori, that kiss is what woke me up to how I felt about you, sorry if I scared you.” Umi smiled at her friend.

Kotori took a second to take in Umi’s words “You idiot Umi.” She moaned as she pulled Umi in for another kiss, running her hand through Umi’s blue hair as Umi wrapped her arms around Kotori’s waist.

“So, does this mean we’re…?” Umi asked.

“A couple, yes.”

Umi smiled and kissed Kotori again.

**(Meanwhile watching from afar)**

“What you watching Nozomi?”

“Just a pair of lovebirds making a nest by the sea.”

“You are such a little meddler you know.”

“But that’s why you love me Elicchi.”

“Come on let’s leave them in piece, I’m sure Umi would die of shame if she knew she had an audience.”

As the pair walked away a thought came to Nozomi _‘Now all I need is for Maki and Nico to admit they like each other, those two are terrible, maybe I should suggest something more direct.’_

_‘Then maybe Rin and Hanayo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think let me know.
> 
> Also a thing i noticed while writing i can't remember either Hanayo or Umi having Nozomi go washi washi or threaten to go washi washi on them in the group, minus Eli obviously but i suspect she has just not on screen and not with others around if you get my meaning.


End file.
